Candy Floss: A Drabble Collection
by Old Brown Shoe
Summary: El mundo mágico está en peligro. El porcentaje de población Muggle que sabe sobre la magia está en continuo crecimiento. Para preparar a todos de los inevitables futuros cambios, solo hay una opción – familiarizar a los magos con el mundo Muggle. Que es precisamente lo que hace Hermione Granger, empezando con algodón de azúcar… Traducción.
1. Candy Floss (Cotton Candy)

**Candy Floss**

Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer y la trama a **cloverlover**, que me dio permiso de traducir su historia, muchas gracias.

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

"¿Qué tipo de magia negra es esta?"

Él se quedó mirando a la masa que se parecía a las nubes al anochecer en un palito. Lo tocó cuidadosamente con su dedo, era mullido, y a su dedo se le quedó un poco de esa cosa rosada. La olió sospechosamente. Olía sorpresivamente dulce, como azúcar y miel o caramelo. "Sabe bien." Hermione dijo simplemente. "Se supone que te lo tienes que comer." Ron la miró incrédulo. "¿Cómo?"

"Así." Ella tomó un pedazo de pelusa rosada y lo rasgó. Sus ojos se unieron mientras lo metía en su boca. Hermione le sonrió, y él le dio una mirada cautelosa mientras se chupaba los dedos, su lengua salía mientras lo hacía. "Tu turno."

Ron la miró y alzó su mano. Tomó un pequeñísimo pedazo de nube. "Tienes que tomar más para sentir bien el sabor," Hermione demandó. Ron la miró, pero decidió tomar más, desgarrando un pedazo más largo de esa masa suave. Ella le sonrió alentadoramente, y él lo metió en su boca.

Sus ojos se agrandaron. ¡Desapareció! Todo lo que quedaba era una capa de azúcar cubriendo su lengua. "¿A dónde fue?"

Hermione rio entre dientes. "Es un dulce de Muggles llamado algodón de azúcar." Ella tomó otro pedazo y lo copió. "Se derrite en tu boca. Es básicamente azúcar.

Ron se veía sospechoso. "Esos tramposos Muggles," él dijo. "Todo lo que hacen es juntar un poco de azúcar para su beneficio." Pero a pesar de lo que dijo, tomó otro gran pedazo y lo tragó. "Aunque, sabe bien," el murmuró con un poco de azúcar en sus dientes.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, se había acabado la mitad del algodón de azúcar. Era adictivo, aunque no llenaba mucho su estómago. Hermione lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa, tomando un poco para ella de vez en cuando, pero principalmente disfrutando la sensación de ver a un adulto probando algodón de azúcar por primera vez.

No faltó mucho tiempo para que solo quedara un palito. Estaba cubierto con un poquito de azúcar, que Ron ofreció a lamer a Hermione. Ella aceptó la graciosa oferta y así lo hizo, procediendo a tirar el palito en un basurero de la calle. Después ella lo besó suavemente, usando su lengua para lamer el azúcar que quedaba en sus dientes y el hizo lo mismo con ella. Sonrieron cuando se separaron y se miraron entre sí.

Ron luchó por pensar en algo que decir, como siempre después de que se besaban. Todo lo que salió de su boca, sin embargo, fue un esperanzado, "¿Podemos tener otro?"

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

**AUTORA ORIGINAL:**

**Este es uno de mis fics más cortos – se me ocurrió en medio de una clase, estaba muy aburrida. Creo que es dulce (perdonen el juego de palabras). He tenido unas cuantas ideas sobre Ron/Hermione – tal vez ir a patinar en hielo o ir a nadar a la playa, ¿tienen alguna otra idea?**

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

¿Creen que se refería al algodón o al beso?

Espero poder continuar pronto, ya que los capítulos son muy cortos.

Dejen un review!

Con amor,

Another Girl :P


	2. Ice-Skating

Patinaje Sobre Hielo

Sus piernas estaban temblando, sus rodillas sacudiéndose mientras el trataba de balancearse. Hermione tomó sus manos y lo guio hacia adelante mientras cojeaba sobre el hielo en unos apretados zapatos con cuchillas letales debajo. Ron tropezó y cayó en sus brazos, y ella de algún modo no se desplomó debajo de su peso. Ella miró detrás y, viendo que no había nadie, empujó lentamente a Ron para que se levantara.

"Solo tienes que acostumbrarte," ella dijo tranquilizadoramente, sofocando la risa. El cuerpo entero de Ron se estaba sacudiendo tanto que su sombrero estaba a punto de caerse. Su sombrero, una masa de lana color azul, se deslizó sobre sus ojos, y Ron miró hacia arriba molesto, como si en serio quisiera ajustárselo, pero no se atrevió a hacerlo por temor a que se cayese de nuevo. Al ver su expresión desesperada, Hermione rio y levantó su mano para moverlo de nuevo a su lugar.

Hermione apretó fuertemente sus manos y lo condujo a través del hielo. "Estas muy callado, ¿no es así?" ella dijo, mirándolo. Ella sonrió mientras Ron asintió. Tenía los labios apretados, y estaba mirando a sus pies, teniendo mucha cautela paso tras paso, empezando cuando sus pies resbalaron sobre el hielo. Se concentraba tanto que no tenía la energía para poder hablar con ella en absoluto. Hermione se echó a reír. "Ven a la mitad conmigo," dijo ella, llevándolo al centro de la pista. Las otras personas que se estaban deslizando por el hielo alrededor de ellos miraban a la pareja de aspecto extraño, señalando y riéndose un poco al notar que Ron tropezaba con cada paso que daba, pero ninguno de los dos regreso las miradas.

Por fin llegaron al punto medio de la pista. Los otros patinadores iban en círculos alrededor de ellos en bucles, girando y saltando sobre el hielo como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo. Ron se sentía que todos se estaban esforzando solo porque él era un principiante. Al menos tenia a Hermione para que lo guiara, pensó, por lo que no estaba tan mortificado. Justo es ese momento, Hermione le sonrió con picardía y de pronto lo soltó, patinando rápidamente alejándose.

"¡HEY!"

Hermione simplemente se volvió y comenzó a patinar con gracia hacia atrás, de modo burlón, sonriéndole. Su cabello volaba detrás de ella, desordenado y salvaje, como a él le gustaba. "Vamos, ¡tú puedes!" ella llamó. "¡Sígueme!" Ella lo orbitó y patinó alrededor de la pista, riendo con alegría mientras lo veía desesperado luchando por salir adelante. Él dejó escapar un grito de frustración y levantó el pie sólo una fracción. Se tambaleó, y agitó sus brazos salvajemente mientras trataba de no caer, pero agitando los brazos, Ron perdió el equilibrio y cayó boca abajo. Hermione seguía patinando, por lo que tuvo que recurrir a la imitación degradante de un bebé gateando penosamente hacia ella. Hermione decidió apiadarse de él y patinó acercándose.

El gruñó mientras ella lo levantaba con una fuerza sorprendente. "Levántate, inservible montón de grasa." Ella dijo, riendo. Ron se estremeció. "Me estoy congelando," él se quejó. "Mis calcetines están _mojados_."

"Deja de quejarte," dijo Hermione regañándolo. "Yo me caí cientos de veces más que tu la primera vez que lo hice."

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

Gracias por leer!

Y… como han estado?

Tenemos alguna lectora de México?

Alguien de España?

XD

El siguiente episodio es _el metro_. Avísenme si quieren ver más reacciones de Ron!

Con amor,

Another Girl :P


End file.
